


Bad Boy ?

by Nini_b20



Series: Nana and Sungie [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Na Jaemin, Jisung is cute, M/M, Tattoo-ed Jaemin, Underage Smoking, and freezing, jaemin is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini_b20/pseuds/Nini_b20
Summary: A lot of people thinks Jaemin is a bad boy.





	Bad Boy ?

Smoke fall out of his lips, his leather jacket on his shoulders, hiding his arms’ tattoos – fortunately the ones on creeping up his neck where visible, he had ripped black jeans. He talked to his friends, who surprisingly didn’t have the same style as him. One of them had a cute pullover probably made by his mother with light blue pants, another one had a yellow sweat with some ripped black jeans as well while the last, a little smaller, had an over-sized white sweat matching with his dark blue pants.

As the four of them were talking, two boys slowly made their way to them. They looked slightly younger, the smaller one had the happiest smile anyone could have before going to school, he had a leather jacket as well but with blue pants – and no tattoos or cigarettes. The taller one had a pout on his lips as he walked, he only had a dark pullover with black pants as he seemed to freeze.

When they arrived the four boys, everyone smiled at each other. They all greeted one another but the smoker one only pouted when the one who seemed cold approached him.

“ _Hey Sungie, are you cold ?_ ”, he became more worried when the younger shivered. Their other friends smiled a little, all thinking how people would tell that the tattoo’s boy was a bad boy when he, in fact, was totally whipped for Park Jisung. Yes, Na Jaemin was totally whipped for the younger.

“ _N-No, i-it’s o-okay hyung._ ”, Jisung send – what he hoped was – a reassuring smile, which looked more like he was grimacing.

Jaemin rolled his eyes before taking off his jacket and putting it on the younger’s shoulders whose eyes went wide. It wasn’t everyday he could have his crush’s clothes – it was in fact every weekend since he stole the older’s sweat to sleep every weekend – but it wasn’t also everyday he could watch Jaemin’s toned arms covered with tattoos freely.

His throat felt dry as he licked his lips. His eyes then met Jaemin’s who just smiled sweetly at the younger. “ _Hyung ! You’ll be cold !_ ”, he pouted and he frowned his eyebrows, worried for the other.

“ _I promise I won’t be cold !_ ”, Jaemin smiled brighter at the younger who pouted even more at his words.

“ _How can you promise me that ? You can’t be so sure..._ ”

Jaemin leaned toward Jisung’s ear and he whispered as loudly as he can for the younger to hear but for nobody else. “ _Because you’ll always keep me warm on the inside._ ”, he smirked as Jisung’s ears turned red. He then kissed the younger’s cheek who squealed a little.

Jisung pushed Jaemin before grabbing his white shirt’s collar and pulling him closer, his poker face was on as Jaemin’s face showed his shock before smirking again. The younger harshly put their lips together, he didn’t wait long before licking and biting Jaemin’s lips. When they pulled away, Jisung’s face showed disgusted – even if his eyes were filled with love. “ _Hyung, you really need to stop smoking._ ”.

Jaemin laughed, taking his boyfriend in his arms. “ _Okay babe, I also promise I’ll stop smoking._ ” This made Jisung smiled as he put his head in the older’s neck, inhaling his sent.

“ _Well, if you guys are done, we can maybe go to school before being late ?_ ”

The lovers pouted. Jaemin pecked the younger as he held his middle finger up for the smaller one of their friends who just rolled his eyes before taking Jaemin by the ear, making him walk with him. Jaemin dramatically sent a flying kiss to Jisung who started walking behind them, laughing lightly.

He hugged his boyfriend’s jacket and smiled to himself. _It was going to be a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it ! I'm sorry for the bad english, it's not my mother tongue.


End file.
